sketchyphysicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gun
A gun, in both real life and in sketchyphysics, is a device that fires a fast projectile capable of doing damage. A basic and frequently used concept in sketchyphysics, the gun has evolved along with program. Complexity can range from a box attached to a piston that launches a 2nd box, to an elaborate, Emitter-based cannon that simulates recoil. In addition, the firepower can range from displacing a couple bricks to obliterating anything in its path. Common Types Sketchyphysics1 Unfortunately, there were few guns for this version. Sketchyphysics2 *'Piston Gun:' This was by far the most flexible and frequently used gun until the introduction of emitters. They consisted of a hollow firing tube with a strong piston attatched to one end. A bullet would be loaded into the tube, and the piston would shoot it out. The piston would be pulled back, and, if there was a reloading stack (a stack of bullets that would fall into the chamber) a new bullet would fall in. Unfortunately, creating lots of ammunition required either a super complex mechanism or making the reloading stack so large as to be ugly. This, combined with the inability to manually pull the slider rapidly enough, made machine guns virtually impossible with this method. *'Flywheel Gun AKA Machine Gun:' If modellers insisted on making a machine gun, they would have to resort to this. This design involves an even larger stack of small bullets (often 30 feet tall) above a large spinning fan-like thing. The bullets would be allowed to drop into the spinning thing, and be sprayed out quickly but in innacurately. At the time, this was virtually the only method of creating machine guns, but the guns had to be huge, (for all the bullets) and tended to be hard to efficently control. :Alternatively, there is also a combination of the piston and machine gun, which involved a long row of bullets in a firing tube, with a piston at one end and 2 flywheels at the other. The piston would slowly push all the bullets through the flywheels, where they would be (in theory) shot out. However, this type could not store as much ammunition as other machine guns and tended to jam a lot. *'Magnet Gun:' The least common gun, the magnet gun would use a strong magnet joint, a static tube, and a frozen object. When touched, the frozen object would be shot out by the magnet. While this type of gun could be really powerful, they could only fire one shot, had to be frozen in place, and tended to disrupt EVERYTHING nearby. People rarely used them for anything but demonstrating the concept. Sketchyphysics3 *'Emitter Gun:' With the introduction of emitters, people were quick to replace piston guns with this new type. Relying on a built in code rather than mechanics, the emitter gun can fire an infinite amount of ammo at any designated strength, and at any designated rate. With this new type, people could finally build easy machine guns and cannons. This is currently by far the most used gun. *'Rocket Launcher:' In addition to the emitter guns, people will also use thrusters to create rocket launchers which fire powered missiles. Unlike the other systems, the power was not with a built in firing mechanism, but in the bullets. They consist of two parts: a main body, and a thruster object. To fire, a flap is opened up from the top, and the rocket (or rockets) shoot out. The upside is that these can have far longer ranges. However, unlike the emitter guns, they cannot come with infinite amounts of ammo, and while the rockets could be equipted with a "nose" that helps home in on the object, the rockets are, for the most part, highly inaccurate and unpredictable outside of the firing tube. *'Raycast Gun:' The newest and most complex type of gun. With the proper coding, an object will fire a "ray" in front of it. If the ray hits something, several things can happen depending on what the user coded the raycast tool to do. It can do simple things like determine distance. On a more violent scale, it can push an object, create static objects on top of the object, or simply delete the object altogether. For obvious reasons, this gun is almost always used to simply demonstrate concepts, not to actually blow sketchyphysics soldiers's heads off. Category:Basic Sketchyphysics Devices